


The Wind Whispers I Love You

by AniMusic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthmarks, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Partial Nudity, Water, Wave - Freeform, Wedding Rings, beach, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMusic/pseuds/AniMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Annie have a beautiful time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Whispers I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one shot. I really enjoyed writing this. And sorry for having the paragraphs close together I tried fixing them and it just doesn't want to change.

The wind carried the scent of the ocean everywhere it blew. The sand was smooth between my fingers. The sound of seagulls flying overhead harmonized with the sound of the crashing waves. I sat on my blue and white towel under the umbrella, reading a book to pass the time.  
I read a few chapters in the book and decide to set it down. I look out at the waves and smile. I may not go into the water much, but I always enjoy coming to the beach. I always feel alive when I get to sit, relax, and enjoy the view.  
I decided to lay down. As I felt the salty breeze blow, I laid back and closed my eyes. As I breathed in, I felt a pair of lips softly pressed onto mine. I felt the lips leave me as I smiled.  
"Nice of you to show up" I said as I opened my eyes.  
In front of me was the most beautiful person I have ever met. Her blonde hair always in a messy bun. Her eyes are a pool of crystal blue water and her smile, her beautifully rare smile is like the sun shining brightly even on our darkest days. Who would've thought I would be so lucky to experience that everyday.  
"Well sorry for not being able to understand your sense of direction. I mean come on, who really understands what you mean?" She says as she bends down and kisses me once again.  
I smile once more and wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her towards me and lay my head on her stomach. She messes with my hair. We stay like this for a long while, until I pulled her towards me once again. This time she loses her balance and falls right next to me. I let out a laugh as she looks at me. She sits up and smacks me in the back of the head. I smile at her and she smiles back.  
"How did you even find this place? I mean it's secluded and it has a beautiful view." She says as she looks towards the water.  
"This has always been my spot. No one really knows about it because I always liked to be alone." I say as I follow her gaze.  
She looks at me again and gets closer to me.  
"That is of course until you met me." She says with a sly smile in her face.  
She leans towards me and kisses my neck. She lays her head on my chest and starts messing with my hair.  
"Obviously. You are the only person who's been here with me." I said as I wrap my arm around her.  
We stay like this for a bit until she sits up. She starts to reach for her shirt. She grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up to reveal a sky blue bikini top. She completely removes her shirt and stands up. She smiles at me and throws her shirt at my face. As I laughed, I grabbed the shirt and dropped it next to me. When I looked up, I couldn't believe how lucky I am. Here is the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me looking towards the ocean.  
She catches me looking at her and throws her shorts at me, revealing the rest of her swim wear. She looks at me and reaches her hand towards me.  
"Come on" she says.  
I looked at her confused. She rolls her eyes and smiles at me.  
"Let's go in the water. I mean come on do you expect to sit here all day?" She questions me.  
"Well that's what I always do. It's how I do things." I say as I lean back on my elbows.  
She looks at me then grabs my arm. She pulls me up and grabs my shirt. She removes it without struggling. She throws the shirt near hers and grabs my arm. She starts pulling me towards the water. "Annie come on. I don't want to go in. And why did you take off my shirt? You know I hate being without a shirt." I protest. I knew it was futile to struggle. Her strength far exceeded mine. It still doesn't stop me from struggling. We get closer and closer to the water. I struggle as hard as I can to break free from her grip. She realized I wasn't going to give up so she picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. She steps in the water and lets me go. I landed hard in the water and got soaked. "I hate you so much right now" I said as I struggle to stand. She stands over me, laughing really hard. I took this chance to kick her legs from under her. She comes falling backwards in the water. As she sits up, I start to laugh. "That's what you get for forcing me." I said as I continued to laugh. "Big mistake Arlert." She says in a menacing voice. She splashes water in my face. At the moment I closed my eyes, I felt someone tackle me. I struggle to get out of her grip. She's laughing so hard, distracted at the fact that she has pinned me in the water. Too distracted to notice the upcoming wave. She looks up, but it was too late. The wave knocked her down. I took this chance to get up and run towards the beach blanket. I couldn't help but to laugh at what just happened. "You are so dead Armin" she says as she gets up laughing. She starts chasing me back to where we were. As I turned around, I noticed that she was closer than I expected her to be. I know I'm screwed. She tackles me yet again and pins me down on the beach blanket. I squirm to get out but failed. I couldn't help but laugh at how much fun I was having. She finally pins me down completely. Annie hovers over me in victory. "I find it funny that you thought you could take me" she says in a triumphant tone of voice. I look at her and smile. It was so great to have her here with me. She stares at me for a while. She leans down and kisses me. I push into the kiss. She lets go of my arms and cups my face. Her hand roams through my hair as we continue to kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her closer to me. Her tongue slips between my parted lips. I feel the pressure of her tongue on my own.  
We part. She looks into my eyes. Her cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink. I know that we share the same feelings.  
We looked into each others eyes until I finally noticed. I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks.  
"Um Annie. Um....uh...what happened to your top?"  
She looked down and noticed her chest completely exposed. She covers herself not knowing what to do.  
"Crap. It must of fallen off when the wave hit us." She says still in a panic.  
She stayed still, trying not to flash me. She didn't know what to do.  
I looked at her for a brief second. I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next. I sat up, Annie still straddling me, and removed her hands from her chest. To my surprise, Annie didn't fight with me. She just looked at me with a tint of pink covering her cheeks.  
I grabbed her hands in mine and looked at her chest. I looked at every detail. Her breast weren't big, but at the same time they weren't small. It was clear to see veins run across the thin skin surrounding her beautiful breasts. Her nipples aroused due to the chill in the ocean winds. As I looked closely I noticed a small birthmark on the side of her left breast. I ran my finger over the mark and looked at her again. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I gently grazed my lips over hers. She returned the affection.  
I gave her the shirt she threw at me so she could cover herself. I stood up and went down to the water. I noticed her top coming in on a wave. I ran towards it and grabbed it.  
As I walked back. Annie just looks down at the sand.  
"Are you ok Annie?" I asked wondering why she seemed upset.  
"Armin, how do you truly feel about me?" She asks.  
I looked confused. Why did she ask this question? What is she worried about?  
I reached around her to get her bag. I rummaged through it and grabbed a box. I opened it and grabbed the ring from inside it. I grab her hand and slid the ring on her finger.  
"Annie. There is a reason why I worked all those hours about two years ago. There is a reason I went to the jewelers and bought this ring. There is a reason why I placed this ring on you on our last anniversary. There is a reason why I asked you to marry me instead of any other girl. The reason for this is because I am madly in love with you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't think of a way to live without you. You make me happier than any book that I have read. Than any person I've met. I love you."  
She smiles slightly and looks down again.  
"I love you too Armin. It's just...I mean...this is...well...I was topless and all you did was look at me. Then you gave me a shirt to cover myself. Yeah it's embarrassing to be topless in the open, but...I dont know. I just feel like you don't...want me." She says with disappointed tone in her voice.  
I looked at her and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and lean in. I plant a small kiss on her lips and moved towards her neck. I planted tender kisses all the way down to her collarbone. I slowed down as I reached her chest. I leaned down and planted a tender kiss on the top of her breast.  
I looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
"The reason I didn't do anything is because you deserve to be treated like a queen. And besides if I were to do something, it would lead to other things, which would then lead to sand in every opening in our body. And from what I've heard, that is really uncomfortable."  
Annie couldn't help but to crack a smile. She slightly laughed at the idea of sand everywhere.  
"That would be uncomfortable." She agreed.  
A moment of silence fell upon us as we stared into each others eyes.  
The sun was starting to set. I looked at the sky and then back at Annie.  
"I love you Annie."  
"I love you too Armin."  
I leaned in and kissed her yet again, this time with more force. We moved slowly, but with intensity. I grabbed her waist and motioned her to lean down. As she started to lay down, I put my legs on either side of her body and placed myself above her. I leaned down to continue the kiss. I moved my hands towards her hair. I curled my fingers in between her blonde hair. I feel her lips curl up in a smile as I played with her hair.  
I moved away from her lips and started nibbling on her neck. I left kisses all along her neck. I moved slowly down her neck. I traced my tongue along her collarbone and kissed the center of her neck.  
I could feel her breathing quickly. Her erratic breaths making me smile even more.  
I began to move up towards her neck once again. I left kisses along her collarbone. I lifted up my head and looked at her once again. Her eyes glowed in the setting sun. Her face shaded with a dusty pink. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips.  
She parted her lips, giving my tongue access to move in. Our tongues began fighting for dominance. Our breaths became one as we continued on.  
I grabbed a hold of her head as I bit down on her lower lip. A small gasp escaped her lips at the pressure. I began to suck on her lower lip. Her soft moan made me bite harder.  
I release her lip. At that instant, she wraps her arms around me and rolls around. I look at her hovering over me. Her legs are now on either side of me.  
She places her hand on my bare chest. Her fingers slide slowly over my torso like a paintbrush on a small canvas.  
She leans down and hovers over my lips. I can feel her warm breath over me. She kisses me gently and then moves down to my jaw. She traces her tongue over my jawline and she leaves a trail of kisses along the way. She starts to move towards my neck. Instead of small kisses, she decides to bite my neck.  
I flinched at the sudden jolt of pain. I could feel her lips curving upwards. She lightly traces her tongue over the bite mark. I release a small gasp of relief.  
"This will show everyone that you are mine and mine alone." Annie says as she sits up.  
I run my hand over my neck.  
"Was that really necessary though? I mean come on. And here I thought we were having a good time." I said as a lean on my elbows and smile.  
She looks back at the beach and then at me.  
"This was a beautiful day Armin.  
"I can agree with that statement."  
We both smile. Annie looks at me while she lays down next to me. She places her head on my chest and inhales deeply. I wrap my arm around her and pull her in closer. We looked out towards the beach and watch the sun go down.  
"I love you, Armin."  
"I love you too, Annie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments are greatly appreciated as well as kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
